Mirame
by cecyleonor
Summary: Ginny ya no sabe que hacer para que Harry se fije en ella...todo lo que la pobre tiene que pasar a lo largo de su cuarto año.


_Hola a todos! Este es un song fic de una canción que me gusta mucho, de Nicky Clan. Esta ambientado en el quinto año de Harry en Howgarts, osea de la Orden del Fenix. El fic esta escrito en primera persona, siendo Ginny la que lo relata. Ojala les guste y tengan mucha paciencia con los otros fics, no creo tardar mucho, si mi vida tan ajetreada me lo permite, el fin de semana tendran ambos capitulos. Ya saben, dejenme muchos reviews porque solo así se si les gusta. Por cierto, quiero recomendarles ampliamente el fic "Harry Potter y la Palma de Godric" de Aego. Ahora sin más que decirles, les dejo esto que ya tenía bastante tiempo guardado. _

**MIRAME**

Voy a empezar este relato, a partir que empecé a cursar mi cuarto año en Hogwarts. Desde que tengo uso de razón, vivo enamorada de mi héroe: Harry Potter, pero el ni siquiera me voltea a ver, para el niño que vivió solo soy la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Cuando por fin lo conocí no podía permanecer a su lado, me moría de la pena, con el tiempo he superado esa bochornosa situación, así que este año he decidido que antes de que me gradué tengo que ser su novia…yo se que ahora esta embobado con Cho, pero no le he dado la oportunidad de conocerme, pero tampoco pretendo enamorarlo de un dia para otro pero mañana que empiezan las clases empezaré, y algún día por fin podrá de verdad mirarme…

-Hola Ginny! Muy buenos días…-me saludó Hermione llegando a la mesa y sentándose a lado mió para desayunar. Ella últimamente se había vuelto una especie de confidente y amiga para mí, debido claro esta a que convivíamos por la amistad con mi hermano Ron-…te ves muy guapa hoy…

-Gracias- _ay como siempre echándome porras mi amiga- _tú también te ves muy bien.

En ese momento entraron al gran comedor Ron y Harry. Sin poder evitarlo suspiré- Me vas a hacer caso¿verdad?- me pregunto Hermione.

-Si, creo que ya no puedo seguir esperando…y si yo dejo de comportarme como una niña, tal vez…

-Ya veras que si, solo tienes que ser tu misma…hazme caso…sigue con tu vida…-se calló porque los chicos llegaron a desayunar con nosotras, a veces pienso que Hermione es muy buena consejera, lastima que sus consejos no se los aplique ella misma, yo se que desde hace mucho muere por Ron pero no se atreve a aceptarlo.

-Hola Harry!- me arriesgue a saludarlo.

-Hola!- me contesto sin mirarme, pues tenía los ojos puestos en cierta chica oriental de la mesa de a lado.

-Ginny?- habló por fin mi hermano que estaba demasiado ocupado metiéndose cuanto veía por la boca.

-Si?

-Hace un momento paso algo muy extraño…

-Que?

-Michael Corner me preguntó por ti…

-Y que tiene eso de raro Ron?- pregunto inquisitivamente la castaña

-Pues para que la querría este tipo…ni siquiera…

-¿ni siquiera que?- preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo, y al ver que una extensa discusión se acercaba Ron prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

-Nada, olvídenlo…oye Harry… ¿sabes cuando harán las pruebas para capitán?

-Eh¿Decías algo?- reaccionó Harry que seguía muy distraído.

-Creo que yo haré la prueba para cazadora- hablé para ver si así lograba llamar su atención.

_**Ya no sé ni que hacer para que te fijes  
Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires  
Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves  
Puedo enloquecer tu forma de ser  
y no me ves…**_

Harry había regresado muy hosco, despues de lo que paso en el torneo de los tres magos, aunque no se si sería mi imaginación, tal vez solo era conmigo, creo que con Ron y Hermione seguía igual.

Todos los días era la misma rutina, desayunábamos juntos, los tres se iban a sus clases y yo a las mías. A la hora de la comida nuevamente juntos pero nada pasaba…yo trataba de entablar conversación con él pero me daba la vuelta, solo le interesaba platicar de Quiddicht o quejarse de la nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o solo mirando a Cho.

Un día los vi conversando en uno de los pasillos, ella era tan descarada, le coqueteaba de una forma nada sutil y a él parecía encantarle.

Salí corriendo y justo cuando doblaba en una esquina choque con:

-Micheal!

-Gi...Ginny! Que gusto verte!

-Gracias…el gusto es mió también- le conteste muy coqueta porque no tenía que negarlo, sabía que no era fea y que le gustaba a unos cuantos. Sabía también que Harry era cosa aparte y que no sería sencillo, así siendo fiel al consejo de Hermione tenía que abrirme paso.

-Desde hace tiempo quería verte, aunque no había tenido oportunidad…en realidad quería…invitarte a salir…conmigo claro…

-Ah!...-me sorprendí un poco por la petición-…Bueno…no se… ¿me dejas pensarlo?- pregunte tomándolo de la túnica y sonriendo traviesamente. A veces me sorprendo, no se de donde aprendo todos esos trucos, a lo mejor simplemente es por naturaleza o soy muy observadora e inconcientemente imito a…Cho!

-Claro que si linda…solo no lo pienses demasiado…te espero mañana en el desayuno en la puerta del gran comedor…para que me des tu respuesta.

-Esta bien…mañana nos vemos- caminé rumbo a la Sala común, le dije la contraseña a la dama gorda, entré y ahí estaban Hermione y Ron haciendo sus deberes.

La verdad el que saber que alguien se interesa en mi, me hace sentir tan bien, a pesar de que el chico que yo quiero para mi ni me pela, en este momento no me importo, mi autoestima esta por los cielos y eso se noto ampliamente en mi cara.

-Y ahora tu¿Por qué traes esa cara?- me pregunto Hermione inquisitivamente y Ron dejo lo que esta haciendo, levanto su cara y también me observó.

-Ah! Pues…resulta que me tope con Michael Corner y bueno…me…me invito a salir!!!

-¿Qué?- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y ¿Qué le vas a decir?-me pregunto Hermione emocionada.

-Aun no se…necesito pensarlo…

-No tienes nada que pensar…dile que no…que aun eres muy joven para tener citas…

-Estas loco!- repuso Hermione claramente indignada- Deja a tu hermana que haga su vida, ella sabe lo que hace…además ni que se fuera a casar con él…tiene todo derecho de salir y divertirse.

-Claro eso lo dices tu, que te la pasaste besuqueándote con Vicky Krum…-_Ay Ron! Así o más celoso…_

Afortunadamente para Ron el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y entro Harry con una cara de idiota que no podía con ella, se sentó con nosotros.

-Hola¿Qué hacen?

-Pues nada, estábamos platicando de que a Ginny la invitaron a salir…y Ron como siempre esta en su papel sobre protector…-repuso mi amiga echandole unos ojos a Ron, que por supuesto le esquivo, para ver la reacción que tenía.

-ah! Que bien- contesto simplemente- bueno yo estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir- se levanto y despues subió a su dormitorio.

-Que raro esta¿no?- dijo Ron, pero sin darle mucha importancia

-No, simplemente esta embobado- dije tratando de cortar esa conversación- Yo también me voy a dormir…buenas noches y que descansen…

-Igualmente Ginny, ah! Y recuerda que tienes que consultar muchas cosas con la almohada- y la chica me cerró el ojo.

Efectivamente cuando me acosté no podía dormir, por un lado estaba Harry, que para ser sinceros cada día me daba cuenta que a lo mejor nunca se fijaría en mi y por el otro estaba la oportunidad de olvidarlo con Michael que dentro de todo era muy buen chico además de muy guapo. No iba a perder nada saliendo con él.

Así que a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno me encontré con Michael como habíamos quedado. El ya estaba esperándome en la puerta del gran comedor.

-Hola!-le saludé.

-Hola Ginny! Que bueno que llegas¿ya tienes una respuesta?- me pregunto impaciente.

-Si…si quiero salir contigo- él inmediatamente me abrazó y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios, eso yo no lo esperaba, ese fue mi primer beso, me llevé un dedo a la boca, y aunque yo quería que ese mágico momento fuera con alguien más, la sensación fue muy linda así que yo le correspondí. Me tomo la mano, entramos al comedor y me acompaño hasta mi lugar, ahí estaban mis amigos viéndonos atónitos.

-Nos vemos más tarde- le susurré dándole un pequeño beso en la boca.

Harry se giró para vernos y puedo asegurar que le sorprendió. Creo que nunca se había imaginado verme así con alguien, tal vez me seguía viendo como una escuincla babosa.

_**Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Traigo a otros al revés  
Pero tú ni me ves **_

Por la tarde, despues de las clases, me fui a comer, pero no estaban ni Hermione, Ron y Harry, así que me senté con Dean, Seamus y Neville.

-Hola Ginny!- me saludo Dean

-hola chicos¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?

-Claro, y tus amigos?

-En la biblioteca, parece que todo mundo se retraso con los deberes de Snape…hay que entregarlos mañana…yo los hice desde la semana pasada…a ustedes como les va?

-Bien, mejor que a Harry si! Lo castigo Umbridge toda la semana…-contesto Neville muy bajo-…solo porque dijo que Voldemort había matado a Cedric y que ya había regresado…

-Que injusticia! Si él solo dijo la verdad…maldita vieja con cara de sapo…

Los chicos no tuvieron mas remedio que soltar la carcajada.

-Es verdad…solo tienen que verle la cara…jajaja…-ya no pude tampoco-…pobre Harry! Tener que soportarla toda la semana…

Así seguimos platicando hasta que terminamos de comer, la verdad nunca había convivido tanto con ellos y eran muy divertidos.

En la noche en la sala común.

Todos los del quinto año estaban muy concentrados estudiando, porque aunque los timos eran hasta dentro de siete meses, tenían que ir repasando lo de los cuatro años anteriores.

-En la tarde me divertí mucho…-dijo Dean sacando tema de conversación porque todos estaban muy serios.

-Si, tenía mucho tiempo de no reírme tanto…-ahora habló Seamus, frotándose la panza-…aun me duele el estomago.

-Y eso¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-Es que estuvimos platicando con Ginny…no sabes que divertida es…tiene tan buen sentido del humor…-dijo Neville soñadoramente.

-Ginny Weasley?

-Claro, pues quien más…pues si tu pasaste el verano con ella…a poco no te habías dado cuenta?

-Ah…bueno es que yo…siempre estoy con Ron y Hermione…con ella casi no…y cuando estamos juntos casi no habla…

-Además se esta poniendo cada día mejor…-y Dean hizo una mueca lujuriosa-…lástima que ya este con ese de ravenclaw…

_**Tus amigos me gané y de que me sirve  
soy mas dulce que la miel y con otras ries…**_

A Harry no le gusto para nada ese comentario, pero no porque yo le interesara, más bien porque veía con pesar que ya no era aquella niña que se sonrojaba con oir su nombre.

Hermione se dio cuenta de todo esto, así que corrio a despertarme a mi dormitorio.

-Ginny!

-Hermione dejame dormir!- le hable bajito para no despertar a las demas y me tape con las cobijas.

-Muy buena jugada eh!- me dijo y yo obvio no sabía a que se refería.

-¿de que hablas?- ahora si ya estaba confundida.

-Pues…hacerte amiga de sus amigos…ellos están hablando muy bien de ti…

-En serio…yo lo hice sin querer…yo los estaba buscando a ustedes, pero como no estaban me tuve que sentar con ellos…

-Pues funcionó. Solo están hablando maravillas de ti…ahora por favor, esto que te digo no es para que te ilusiones…sigue como vas y te lo suplico, ten paciencia, mucha… ya sabes lo lerdo que puede ser para algunas cosas mi amigo.

-Si, lo se- y tuve que hacer nota mental de eso- gracias por tu apoyo…entonces yo tengo que seguir igual con Michael?

-Por supuesto, tu haz de cuenta que Harry no existe…

-Eso es casi imposible- suspiré- pero ya entendí- alcance a agregar cuando mi amiga me vio con ojos asesinos- no te preocupes que haré de cuenta que Harry es como…bueno no esta…pero dime¿Qué hizo el lerdo?- y las dos nos reímos.

-Bueno, es que Dean estaba diciendo lo bien que la paso contigo y luego Neville dijo que eras tan divertida…entonces Harry pregunto que de que Ginny estaban hablando…

-Que tontería…soy la unica Ginny en toda la escuela…

-Lo mismo pensé, pero lo mejor fue cuando Dean hizo una mueca lujuriosa diciendo que te estabas poniendo muy bien…creo que eso no le parecío nadita al susodicho…

-jajaja…solo otros empujoncitos más…y ya verás…

_**Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Que me tienes a tus pies**_

_**Por favor mírame  
Tan solo mírame**_


End file.
